This invention relates to a functionalized oligomeric lubricant additive which imparts enhanced anti-oxidancy and corrosion resistance upon dissolution in lubricating oils. More specifically, this invention relates to railway diesel lubricants and, more particularly, to diesel fuels containing anti-corrosion and anti-oxidation additives for improving the corrosion inhibition and anti-oxidation properties in motor fuels.
The past ten years have seen a dramatic increase in the cost of diesel fuel. For example, the price of marine diesel fuel has increased from approximately $11 a metric ton to a high of about $200 a metric ton. Additionally, a similar increase in fuel cost has been experienced by the railroad industry. The net effect of these price increases have resulted in the cost of fuel being the largest single operating expense for owners of any diesel fleet of vehicles. To try to obtain some relief, railroads have embarked on a program of mixing poorer grade fuels (such as marine residual) with regular D-2 diesel fuel. While they do realize a savings from this mixed fuel operation, performance problems arise, such as increased corrosion and poorer oxidative stability. The commitment to this mixed-fuel approach is reflected in General Electric's spending $20 million and while General Motors (EMD) also exerting a similar type of effort to determine optimum performance using mixed fuels.
Thus, the primary objective of this invention is to provide a novel railway diesel crankcase lubricating additive that enhances the oxidative corrosion resistant properties of these mixed fuels or oils.